1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tool storage magazine for use in a machine tool with a tool exchange function and more particularly, to a tool magazine of the type wherein a plurality of tool sockets each for storing a cutting tool therein are pivotably carried on an indexable support element such as a rotatable disc, a circulatable endless chain and any other movable element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vertical spindle machine tool with an automatic tool exchange function is provided with a tool storage magazine of the type wherein a plurality of tool sockets are pivotably carried, each for removably storing a tool therein. In the magazine, the tool sockets are usually held horizontally, and an indexing operation is performed to index to an exchange position one of the tool sockets that receives a desired tool therein. The tool socket receiving the desired tool is then pivoted from a horizontal position to a vertical position where it has a parallel relation with the axis of a tool spindle of the machine tool, and a tool exchange operation is subsequently carried out. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide the tool magazine with a device which prevents the dropping of a tool from any tool socket when the same is pivoted at the exchange position.